recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
LAVASH
Description Ingredients * 1 pkg. yeast * 2 cups Warm water * 2 tbl. Sugar * 5 1/2 cups All purpose flour * 2 tsp. salt * * * Directions # Lightly oil a bowl for the dough. Mix the yeast, water and Sugar in a large mixing bowl. # Add the flour and salt and mix until it forms a well-blended but somewhat soft dough. # Knead the dough by hand or machine. If by hand, turn it out on a floured board and work it until it is smooth and elastic, approximately 10 minutes. # If using a dough hook on an electric mixer, knead the dough at the slowest speed for about 5 minutes. # Pat the dough into a ball and put it in the oiled bowl. # Cover the dough with a kitchen towel and set it in a warm, draft-free place to rise until the dough has doubled in bulk, about 30 to 40 minutes. # When the dough has doubled, turn it out on a floured board, punch it down, and knead it again until there is no air left in it. #Divide the dough into 8 round mounds, place them on the board, cover again with a towel, and let rise until almost doubled, about 30-minutes. # While the dough is rising, preheat the oven to 450 F. # Position a rack as close as possible to the oven bottom. flour a 12x15-in baking sheet. # When the 8 mounds of dough have risen, roll them out, one piece at a time into rectangles about 12x15 inches and about as thin as for a pizza. # Puncture the entire surface at 1/2-inch intervals with the tines of a roasting fork. # Bake the breads, one at a time, for 6 to 8 minutes, or until the tops are lightly browned. # Remove each finished bread to a wire rack to cool and continue baking the remaining breads until all 8 are finished. # During the baking, if any large bubbles start to puff up, puncture them immediately with a fork. # The bread in the Middle East is traditionally a type of cracker bread called Lavash (Lawasha in Assyrian). # This flat leavened bread is available in grocery stores and specialty markets and can be eaten as a cracker in the dry, crisp form in which it comes. # However to serve along with a meal, it is preferable to dampen it so that it becomes more bread like. # Moisten the lavash, one cracker at a time, under cold running water, making sure that both sides are completely wet; place in a plastic bag for 3 hours, at the end of which time the bread will be pliable and chewy. # Lavash prepared in this fashion is also used for Aram sandwiches. # In the old country, a lavash bread would bake in a clay bottomed oven in 2 to 3 minutes. # You can get much the same result baking on a ceramic baking tile or directly on the floor of a gas oven # # # Contributed by This Y-group is international. Good food from all parts of the world. A place where we can share the wonderful food from all over the world. * World Recipes Y-Group Category:World Recipes Category:Yeast Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos